


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 20

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale history, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 20

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, December 26: dish, knock, back; Theme: Winter
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't know that I met the winter theme, but I tried._

The further the group walked, the colder the air became and condensation could be seen when they breathe. Slowly their surroundings changed becoming more modified and the walls more stable.

"We are getting close," Boyd said as he paused and knocked against one of the walls. The group could almost hear a responding knockback.

"Did...someone just knock back?" one of the men in the group asked with a disbelieving tone.

"No," Boyd said as he walked on. "There’s a series of hidden rooms between these tunnels and the actual basement. Those were probably some dishes bouncing against the wall."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
